


My Favorite Holiday

by novastardustsht



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Holidays, Love, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novastardustsht/pseuds/novastardustsht
Summary: Is this it? Becky, I’ve waited for years for you to spend one Thanksgiving with me. You promised me it would be this year.Charlotte's only wish is to spend her favorite holiday with her girlfriend.





	My Favorite Holiday

“Aaaaand CUT! That’s a wrap everyone!”A loud cheer rang through the crowd as the actors and actresses greeted each other and the crew thanking them for their hard work. The crew returned in favour and started clearing up the equipment from the set. 

Charlotte thanked her cast one last time before making a move to leave. On the way out the director caught her “Great work Charlotte. That was really good.” The tall girl thanked the director, “Thank you, but I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Nonsense, it was all you. It’s good to see you back, you know is always my pleasure working with you.” 

She would be lying to say she didn’t miss acting. Her last big role had been in an action movie a couple years and the tv show she was cast in had barely sated her thirst for acting. When her manager announced that she had been selected for a role in this movie, she was ecstatic. 

Sure, she wasn’t playing the lead actress or anything, but she loved her role and the cast was amazing.

After saying goodbye to the director once more, she left the building and found her driver waiting for her outside. The winter breeze was approaching fast, as the cold bit her skin even though she was wearing a heavy coat and quickly got in her car.

“How did the shoot go?” asked her driver when the doors closed. Charlotte inwardly thanked him for keeping the engine running which meant the car was nice and warm. 

“It went really well everyone is so talented.”  
   
“That’s good to hear. Do you like your role?”

“I do. I’m supposed to play this girl that’s really tough and at time intimidating but who likes helping people.”  
“ That’ll be easy for you, you are already like that. By the way, are you headed home or going somewhere else?”

“Straight home, I have plans.” (Charlotte was really praying that this Thanksgiving got to be as she imagined for months on end)

“Something or someone?” teased the cheeky driver. Charlotte blushed and gently kicked the back of the driver’s seat, earning a small chuckle from him. Before she could nag him further, a beep sounded from her handbag and she reached into it to pull out her phone. 

The driver noticed Charlotte’s face light up when she saw the sender of the message was and chuckled again when the girl typed a response hurriedly. “Can’t you go any faster? It’s almost midnight.” 

“Charlotte, it’s snowing out and I’m going as fast as I can without killing us both. Be patient, I’m sure she’s patiently waiting for you at home.” 

Charlotte blushed at her driver’s words but did not push it. She looked out the window and watched the world flashing by in an orange glow given off by the street lamps. Falling snow had covered the streets, leaving a beautiful white blanket everywhere. How beautiful the world is when you are in love.  
About half an hour later, she waved goodbye to her driver and wished him a Happy Thanksgiving.

“Make sure you behave Charlotte,” he called out with a wink and quickly drove away as the girl stomped her foot playfully. She fumbled in her handbag for her access card and took quick steps across the lobby, hastily jabbing the elevator button when she reached it. A short ride up later left her in front of a large wooden door and she reached for her phone again to dial a number. 

“Are you home already?” 

“Yes, I am. Are you in there?” 

A soft chuckle could be heard from the phone’s speakers. “Why don’t you go in and see for yourself?” 

Charlotte tapped her access card and opened the door, fumbling to remove her shoes fast when she saw a faint glow coming from the inside. She ran into the living room to find a beautiful Christmas tree had already been set up in the corner of the room and had already been decorated with twinkling fairy lights.  
But there was no one in the room.”

“I see the tree and it’s beautiful. But where are you?” said Charlotte when she placed the phone back on her ear. “You said that you have a surprise for me.” 

“I do. Didn’t you see the Christmas tree?” 

“I do. I wish we could’ve done it together this time baby and not just me like usual, but Is this it? Becky, I’ve waited for years for you to spend one Thanksgiving with me. You promised me it would be this year.” 

“I know, Charlie. But-“ 

“No buts, Rebecca! Every year it always ends up with me waiting for you ever since we’ve been together. Do I not mean enough to you for you to show up for one holiday for me or are you just afraid the public will find out about us?! You do know Thanksgiving to me is more important than Christmas or New Years and yet, you make me wait until last minute for you to tell me you’re not coming” 

“Charlotte, wait-“ 

But Charlotte could not stand it anymore. In her anger, she hung up on Becky and started crying. She ignored her phone that was ringing constantly and let her emotions spill over through her tears. The phone eventually stopped ringing and her sobs reduced to small sniffs. 

She dragged herself to the bathroom and allowed the hot water to wash off her smudged makeup as she stood there contemplating her love life. 

Becky was a drug she could not do without. Ever since she had fallen head over heels with the shorter girl, she knew that no one else could complete her the way Becky Lynch did. Heck, it was Becky who pulled Charlotte together to make her the celebrity she was today. 

They meet on a reality show that put together actors, athletes, and other media celebrities, you might think it was something like CBB but it wasn’t the case, they would pretty much live together for 8 months, learn and support each other in their different areas. At the time Charlotte was a newbie actress, while Becky was already a household athlete.

During the show they would travel to the different sets, that meant sometimes they would travel nationally and other time internationally. It was a very big budget for a show its kind, but make sure, everyone in it got a big push after it ended. People loved their interactions, how everyone was so different from each other, and so alike at the same time, from the very odd beginning when they had to share rooms, to the drunken night of singing and dancing, to even getting some of the boys in drag.

Charlotte could not forget the time that Becky asked her to be her girlfriend back in Japan during one of the many trips for the show, they had known for about 6 months at the time. The oblivious girl thought nothing much about the sudden back hug, the holding of hands until they were left alone in the room they shared. 

Becky had taken a nap but when she woke up, she took a sheet and threw it over the camera. Charlotte had asked her why she did that and as an answer, she had her first kiss with her crush when Becky pulled her into her arms.

“Be my girlfriend, Charlotte. I really like you.” 

Sweeter words were never heard and they had been in a relationship up till now. Their next milestone would be their 5 year anniversary. Thank god their fans thought nothing about their relationship. Both girls had millions of photos together but decided to tease their fans from time to time with random Instagram posts and comments.

Charlotte only cares for Becky. That girl was the best thing that’s ever happened to her, even when Becky would ask of her to tag alone one of her trips, the show would do it in a heartbeat. There was a rough patch for Charlotte and Becky didn’t leave her side, after one stunt gone wrong in her last action movie, Charlotte had to go through several months of physio, and Becky was there always cheering.

She loved Becky to bits and hated herself for that.  
She hated how she was always waiting for her. Always having to be careful when she wanted to post something about them. How Charlotte wished she could show off their relationship to the world. 

Even when Becky had bought her a beautiful necklace, she had wanted to thank her girlfriend out loud, but Becky had advised her not to do it. So instead she left a little sad emoji on that Instagram post. Charlotte had huffed and whined to Becky when she saw Bayley post a similar gift from Sasha and announced it loud and proud. 

Sasha and Bayley were friends of Becky; they belong to the United States women's national soccer team.

   
“It’s different, they’re in the same group, people see it as a friendship thing. But I don’t want people to start bad mouthing you if they found out about us, baby.” 

Damned tabloids. They make the biggest fuss over the smallest things. She couldn’t even wear the necklace out in public anymore because there were rumours going on about it. Sometimes, she wished she hadn’t chosen this career path. 

When the hot water started turning a little chilly, Charlotte shut off the shower and put on her pj’s, still feeling miserable. Her tummy growled and she saw that it was already nine o’clock and she had not eaten anything since lunchtime. 

The brunette dragged herself into her kitchen and made herself a plate with the food she asked to be delivered for Thanksgiving. She was going to be alone anyway, so what the heck. 

The idea of Thanksgiving always fascinated Charlotte. It wasn’t just the food, it was the fact the people would make an effort in traveling miles to get to their loved ones for a weekend, the effort was all that mattered to her. And here she was 5 years in a row waiting for her girlfriend, well, not waiting anymore, now she was really upset, because, for five years she hadn’t made that effort to go home to her family, because for five years home was the place she shared with Becky, or better yet she shared with herself. Becky was a top WWE wrestler which meant she would be 2-3 days tops every week or some weeks, the only time they really spend together was when filming the show, when Charlotte got injured on set, and that one time Becky had a minor injury and was home for 2 weeks and that was almost 2 years ago.

She turned on the tv and got ready to watch. Taking a bite of her food as she watched an old episode of Sex & The City. Charlotte heard a beep come from her phone. She sighed heavily, contemplating the decision to check it and curiosity got the better of her. 

There were a couple of missed calls from Becky, one from her mum and a few text messages. She purposely left Becky’s message last and replied a couple of people, 

Finally, she had replied to all of them and opened the one from Becky. 

From: Becks Bunny  
Babe, I didn’t mean to disappoint you. You probably don’t really want to talk to me and I totally get it. Your present is at the bottom of the tree. Please open it at midnight. I love you, Charlotte, I really do. 

Charlotte sighed loudly and glanced at the foot of the Christmas tree where there was a small box. She padded over to it and smiled when she picked it up. The present was wrapped with paper that had Guns ‘n’ Roses prints all over it and a little note attached to the ribbons in the shape of a bunny. 

“Open me at midnight.” 

That was all that was stated on the note. Charlotte felt a bit compelled to open it there and then but resisted the urge and went back to her show. Now and then she would glance down at the small box and she set the alarm on her phone to make sure she didn’t miss midnight. 

Halfway through the second episode, Charlotte who was tired out from the day’s filming, let sleep claim her as she dozed off on her couch. Dreamland was kind to her, feeding her with dreams of her girlfriend whom she missed badly. 

It felt like she had only slept for a minute when the blaring of her phone woke her up. She slowly opened one eye and saw that it was two minutes till midnight and temporarily forgot why the hell she would wake herself up from such a good sleep.  
The box on her coffee table quickly reminded her why she did so and the blonde sat up, unsure whether to be excited about her gift or sad that she didn’t get the Thanksgiving she wanted. 

Like a kid, she counted the seconds to midnight.  
Ten.. Nine.. Eight..  
Seven.. Six.. Five..  
Four.. Three.. Two…

“Happy Thanksgiving I guess,” she whispered sadly as her clock started chiming and she carefully opened the gift. She had shaken it earlier and it felt extremely light, piquing the girl’s curiosity.

Inside sat a letter and tears welled in her blue-greenish eyes as she read it. 

My dear Charlie,If you’re reading this, then you must hate me for not being there with you tonight, I know how much you wanted this. Your Becky Bunny is sowwee..  
Charlotte giggled, imagining Becky’s saying it as she wrote it...but I just wanted you to know that this doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Baby, I know you want to show us off to the world and it kills me inside too. But you know that I want only the best for you, and this involves us staying hidden until who knows when. 

Charlie, remember our time on the show when I would give you all my time? You thought that you were benefitting from me? And that drove you crazy because you thought that was all I was thinking about you? The truth is, it was the other way around.  
Before you, I had always been a wrestler, no one really took me seriously, people just assume I was this character on tv that pretends to fight and how everything was fake but, and at times it was better that way, because I was afraid that people would get to know the real me and judge me. But you knew… you knew it was all a mask I put on. A mask you helped me remove. 

You were the first person I could show my real self to and the first person to love me with all her heart. You touched me in more than a million ways with your love. And I don’t mean just in bed “BECKY,” laughed Charlotte weakly through her tears. 

And when you wrote that letter to me, it was then I realized I was just as madly in love with you as you were with me. I knew I had to act soon, male celebs are wolves and the jealousy I felt every time one of them spoke to you was because I loved you too. 

I can’t forget the night in Japan. Do you know that I pissed the network off when they found out I hugged you and held your hand in public? But I told them I didn’t care. I wanted people to know that you are mine and I am yours. Though I still don’t like the way that guy held you in that movie scene. No one should hold you like that except me. 

You’ve captured me with your beauty and kindness, my sweetheart. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I swear I had a nosebleed when you showed me the pics from that photoshoot in the beach. Remember that time in that interview when I called and I didn’t know I was on speaker? I found your stuttering on the phone really cute. If you hadn’t switched me off the speaker, your fans may have accidentally heard the part that I blurted out that I love you on the phone.  
It’s probably around five to ten minutes past twelve and it’s time for your real present, my love. It’s left in front of your apartment door. It’s all yours, Charlotte. I love you.

Charlotte wiped the tears off her face and grabbed a napkin from the coffee table to wipe her runny nose. The letter meant more to her than anything in the world. But she was excited to see what Becky had sent to her and got up to open the front door. 

She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, in fear Becky had left some sort of hidden camera somewhere to catch her expression when she saw the present. 

Deciding she looked pleasant enough, she pulled the door open and her jaw dropped. 

Becky?!?!

The small figure stood shivering from the cold but a bright smile broke out on the girl’s face when she saw Charlotte.

“Hi.”  
Charlotte stood there, gaping like an idiot. Becky watched the absent-minded girl and let out a small chuckle. 

“Erm, am I allowed in or do I have to stand here cause-“ 

Becky was unable to finish her sentence as Charlotte threw herself into Becky’s arms and the waterworks started again. The shorter girl was a little stunned but smiled and hugged her girlfriend back tightly, shedding a few tears of her own. 

After what felt like an eternity in each other’s arms, Becky pulled away slightly from Charlotte, “Can I come in?” The taller girl nodded dumbly and pulled her girlfriend inside. Becky reached behind her to pull a large suitcase she brought along with her into the apartment. 

Becky looked around the apartment and saw there was food in the kitchen, and the empty plate on the table. Was this all her Thanksgiving was going to be? thought Becky sadly. She looked over at Charlotte, 5 years into this relationship, her girlfriend had always given her everything, and for those 5 years, this holiday, the only one Charlotte looked for, was spend like this? Alone waiting for Becky to show up, and she never did? How hadn’t Charlotte break up with her yet?!”

“Becks! I asked if you wanted tea?”

“Babe. I’m sorry.” 

A loud clang was heard when Charlotte accidentally let the spoon she was holding fall into the sink. The blonde whipped around with large eyes, “W-why are you sorry?” 

“For everything, for the past 5 Thanksgiving…. For making you wait for me, For…” 

Charlotte shook her head rapidly, “Can’t deny I was very upset but… Your letter..”  
her voice trailed off as she choked on her words, “..your letter meant more to me than you could ever imagine.” 

They both stared at each other for a long time and everything happened so fast. The two girls dropped whatever they were holding to move into each other’s arms. Their lips met aggressively for a passionate kiss. Tongues battled each other and hands roamed as the two sought to make up for lost time.  
“I missed you, baby,” said Becky breathlessly in between kisses.  
“I’ve missed you more, Becks. This truly is my favorite holiday”  
The two looked at each other lovingly and Charlotte spoke once more, “I love you, Becky Lynch. Promise me that you’ll always be mine.” Becky placed a gentle kiss on Charlotte’s lips. 

“ Charlotte Flair, for as long as I breathe, I’m yours.”

The rest of the night was a heated blur as they both showed each other how much they truly missed each other.


End file.
